The Fisherman
The Fisherman is an unnamed character who appears only in Half-Life 2: Lost Coast as the guide to Gordon Freeman, asking Freeman to eliminate the local Combine presence from the town of St. Olga. Biography Appearances Half-Life 2: Lost Coast The Fisherman is met after the player wakes up at the foot of a cliff and walks along a short stretch of beach to reach a small pier. He recognizes Gordon Freeman (though he does not remember his name and refers to him as the "scientist chap", "Fishman" and "Friedman") and asks him to destroy a Combine Headcrab Shell launcher attacking the nearby town of St. Olga, which is probably hiding Resistance members. He unlocks the gate for Freeman, and waits for his success on a bench with his harpoon for most of the remainder of the level. When Freeman destroys the Hunter-Chopper before the end of the level, the Fisherman stands calmly as he watches it crash into the nearby ocean. He then congratulates Freeman on his return, and tells him that there will be a feast (made up of Leeches) in St. Olga. He then gets confused briefly as Freeman disappears, telling him that he is getting "blurry around the edges", then bids him farewell as if it was not strange. Personality and skills .]] It is unknown if the Fisherman is a member of the Resistance; the Combine troops above do not seem to be preoccupied by him. Furthermore, he is very defensive of what remains of Earth's original species. His comments on these species gives the player more knowledge on the effects of Xen lifeforms and the Combine on Earth's natural environment: if the player grabs a crab pot with the Gravity Gun he says that most of the crabs have been eaten by Leeches. If the player shoots a seagull, the Fisherman will show he disagrees, saying "Hey, now! We've lost enough species already!", "What'd that gull ever do to you?" or "Don't shoot the gulls! They keep down the leech population!". Finally, at the end of the level, he implies that Leeches are used as a food source for humans. Behind the scenes * According to Robin Walker, the Fisherman has at least twice the detailing of any character in Half-Life 2, and was built using a similar process to the rocks seen before him on the beach. His model was built at a very high detail, then the team extracted much of the physical information and stored it in the textures. His face was mostly designed to focus on showcasing HDR, and the way light falls on human skin, with an emphasis on specularity for his forehead and nose, and normal maps for the wrinkles on his cheeks and around his eyes, adding depth to his face. * The Fisherman is the first Source character whose face was made from scratch without a real-life model. * The Fisherman contains several unused animations aswell as an unused run animation. = Gallery = The Fisherman 1.jpg|Concept art. Fisherman 2.jpg|Concept art. Fisherman 3.jpg|Concept art. Fisherman.jpg|The Fisherman's model. List of appearances * Half-Life 2: Lost Coast References de:Fischer es:El Pescador Category:Half-Life 2: Lost Coast Category:Cut characters Category:Cut allies Category:Moby Francke designs Category:Males Category:Allies